Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga
| released = 2020 | director = James McLoughlin | producer = | programmer = | artist = | designer = | writer = | composer = Steve Jablonsky Nathan Whitehead | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga is an upcoming Lego-themed action-adventure video game. It is the sixth entry in TT Games' Lego Star Wars series. The game is planned to have a fully voiced cast; however, there may be an option to disable dialogue in the game. Gameplay Lego Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga is a third-person action-adventure with an open world hub. Unlike previous Lego games in which players had to advance through the story in a linear order, players can now choose to start the game from any of the main Skywalker saga episodes and complete them in any order they wish. Each episode has their own hub filled with planets featured prominently in each respective film that can be visited and explored. Each episode will have five story missions each, a total of 45 levels. Combat has also been revamped, such as lightsaber fights now involving a variety of combos with light attacks, heavy attacks, and Force moves, and blaster characters having an over-the-shoulder camera angle featured in many third-person shooter games. Random encounters will also happen in the game's hub. For example, an Imperial Star Destroyer will suddenly jump out of hyperspace and send a fleet of TIE Fighters after the player. Players can choose to engage in dogfights with them or continue onward to progress the story. The game will have more than 200 playable characters, though TT Games has said that number will change. Premise The game will adapt all nine episodes of the Star Wars saga: The Phantom Menace (1999), Attack of the Clones (2002), Revenge of the Sith (2005), A New Hope (1977), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), Return of the Jedi (1983), The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi (2017), and The Rise of Skywalker (2019). Development The game was first teased to be in development by Lucasfilm sound editor Matthew Wood at Star Wars Celebration Chicago. An announcement trailer premiered at E3 2019 during Microsoft's press conference. As of June 2019, Disney and Lucasfilm had not shared significant details or spoilers of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker with the game team. In the meantime, TT Games are working on other aspects of the game until Lucasfilm shares more details. The game is developed in Traveller's Tales' new engine; NTT. LinkedIn|website=uk.linkedin.com|language=en|access-date=2019-10-07}} References Category:Action-adventure games Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Category:Lego Star Wars Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Star Wars video games Category:Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace video games Category:Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones video games Category:Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith video games Category:Star Wars (film) video games Category:The Empire Strikes Back video games Category:Return of the Jedi video games Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens video games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Video game remakes Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Xbox One games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video games scored by Steve Jablonsky Category:Video games scored by Nathan Whitehead